


Feral

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Mike a while to work out the undertones of Eren's scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

All things have a scent, Mike thinks. Hanji, for example, smells like eagerness and excitement; a mix of sweat, soil and blood. Levi smells like leashed power; rain and soap and cedar wood. Erwin smells like cunning; parchment, ink, expensive cologne.

Eren smells feral. Mike notes his scent before the trial the way he notes everyone’s, a quick sniff at the nape where scent coalescences. His offended little squeak is amusing, cute almost. It always takes a couple more sniffs before he pinpoints layers of scent.

He catches Eren once after practice. He’s wobbling on legs made of jelly, unused to the sort of training Levi demands of his men, so that he stumbles right into Mike's chest, his hands settling on Eren's shoulders to steady him. He looks, at first, like a weak baby bird, until Mike leans down to sniff him. Eren squeaks, less affronted now that he's familiar with it. "Sir--" he starts uncomfortably.

"You alright?" Mike interrupts, holding Eren at arm’s length to look at him again. A baby bird he is not; a wolf cub, maybe, so close to claiming power, to claiming mastery of all forests, yet still a child. Eren nods.

"The corporal is a slave driver." he says conversationally.

Mike smirks. "Don’t let him hear you say that." And Eren smirks wryly back, a strange little quirk of his mouth, all fangs.

"Don’t let who hear what?" Levi says, coming out from around the corner. Eren jumps, and Levi's eyes spear him. "Hit the fucking showers you smell like shit." Eren almost stumbles over himself to obey, and mike watches him leave, before turning to Levi, who lifts one thin brow at him.

"That’d make you the mama wolf I guess," Mike mutters. "Or maybe the mama bear."

Levi's eyes narrow. "You’re so weird." 

Mike shrugs. He’s pinned a note of Eren's scent; foliage, grass. Nature; simultaneously rotting and growing and renewing itself. Fascinating.

*

Mike escorts Eren down to his cell sometime later in place of Levi. The deeper down they get, the more it smells of creepy crawling things, old bones and mildew. Despite the light from the lantern Mike carries, nothing can bring the warmth of the upstairs to these stones. Mike catches Eren by the chest before he can enter his cell, fingers splayed on his collar bone.

He bends to Eren, noses gently along his neck, dark hair tickling his skin. Eren shudders and breathes out hard, heart thundering beneath Mike's palm. "Sir?" He murmurs, fingers growing tight around the bars of his cell door. He smells like tangerine rinds, sweet and bitter and spicy. 

"You'll be alright down here alone?" Mike hums, letting Eren go. His eyes catch the lantern light like a cat when he turns, and they glint almost dangerously.

"If I say no, will you keep me company?" Mike blinks down at him, surprised. Does he realize how flirtatious he sounds, vulnerable and seductive all at once? Then the dangerous look is gone and Eren shifts anxiously foot to foot, almost hesitant when he meets Mike's eyes. "It’s really weird to go from barely being able to breathe living with other people to--" he gestures at the dungeon. "This." 

"Must be hard." Mike allows. He glances at the stairs, looks back at Eren who watches him back. "If you’re still awake when I come down to check on you, I'll stay with you." Eren nods, give him that smile that’s more fangs than expression and slips into his cell, metal clanging against metal and locks grating into place.

Mike watches him get settled just long enough to see him light a lamp and start removing his uniform before he climbs back up the stairs.

* 

"Checking on the brat?" Levi says as Mike passes him on his way to the stairs later. He isn’t loud, but his voice echoes in the cavernous main hall. Everyone else has gone to bed, even the crickets have stopped chirping. Levi has a cup of tea and a pile of reports before him, and Mike sympathises. Mike nods, Levi hums, and he carries on. 

He descends once more to mildew, creepy crawlies, bones. He stops just before Eren's cell door, sniffs. It smells like sweat, sex, smoke. He can hear sounds, now that his footsteps and the creak-swing of the lantern have stopped. Rustling sheets, creaking wood, skin on skin, panting cries. Mike blinks, thinks Eren's more than fine, he should go back upstairs--

"I bet you can’t see very well from there, sir." Eren calls out, voice husky and wanting. "Can’t keep me company from so far away either."

Well, he’s never been known for boundaries or a sense of shame or propriety. He steps into the cell, and there’s Eren with one leg over the edge of his cot, his other knee bent, hand moving between his legs leisurely. Mike breathes deep through his nose at the sight, but that doesn’t help any, because he smells smoke, danger, lust caught up in Eren’s eyes.

He’s feral, Mike remembers even as he sets the lantern on a hook by the door, a wild thing that smells of forests, fruits, fires. In any case, who is he not to bow to a prince's whims just because he’s not yet king? Eren wants something, Mike will more than give it to him.

"Sir--" Eren starts, but Mike sweeps him off the bed to press him to the adjacent wall, pinning him there off the ground and sinking his teeth into his throat. Eren yelps, rakes his nails over Mikes shoulders, and shivers in his hands against the cold stone. "Mike--" Eren moans out as his tongue soothes over the hurt.

Pressed against him like this, Eren’s scent is thick. There’s the rough laundry soap of the sheets. Dust. Sweat. Fruits, fires, forests. Mike sucks a hickey to the dark skin over Eren’s pulse, presses his legs open with his hips so that Eren's cock lays between their bellies. He smooths his hands over his smooth lithe legs, over the sharp bones of his hips, and Eren squirms for friction in all the right places, young and impatient, tugging at his jacket and his shirt and his belts for skin.

Mike pins him still, crushes their mouths together. Eren's falls open with a moan, eager tongue seeking his, winding around him as though to meld them together, all fathomless hunger and heat, hips rocking against Mike’s belly, hard cock pressing and rutting while Eren moans little noises. "Steady." Mike grunts, hands falling to Eren’s ass, squeezing. But that doesn’t help any either.

"Put your fingers in me, fuck me open--" Eren leans down to scrape his teeth over Mike’s jaw, stubble roughened and now reddened from his marks. God, he’s filthy and shameless, Mike’s breath grows ragged at his words, Eren a wild thing under his hands. His fingers brush against Eren’s hole, and he already slick and prepared. "Fucked myself waiting for you." Eren informs breathlessly, kissing and nipping Mike’s throat. "Wanted you so bad I couldn’t wait." He certainly knows what to say to a man. 

Mike keeps Eren pinned to the wall while he wrenches his cock free of his pants, absently rubbing his thumb over Eren’s dark little nipples, watches him bite his lip, straining against him. The thick head of his cock presses against his twitching hole, and Eren groans with satisfaction as it breaches him, stretching open that first tight ring of muscle, head tossed back and mouth open.  He yells when Mike bottoms out, whispers exultations of how good it is, sir you’re so big, fuck me open, so good, I want -- 

It’s all white noise, really. His scent tells Mike all of that, and he buries his nose at Eren’s throat and starts pounding into him mercilessly, so that he’s sure Eren’s dark skin will go purple with bruises, and his shoulders will be scrapped from the stone of the wall.  His cock plunges inside Eren’s willing body, hole fluttering greedily around him. Deep quick thrusts, a roll of his hips upwards to grind at his walls, brushing past his prostate. Eren’s shaking apart, nails clawing at his shoulders, threatening to tear his shirt. He picks up the pace, slides all the way out to push all the way in, lifting Eren to slam him back onto his cock, and all Eren’s loud noises blend together, echoing off the stone. His own grunts of exertion are muffled against Eren’s skin. 

"Gonna come!" He moans urgently, finds Mike’s mouth to kiss him messily, more tongues winding than a kiss while he bounces on Mike’s cock, taking it and taking it. "Want you to come inside me, Mike--" he howls his orgasm, thick come splattering onto his belly, Mike’s shirt. Mike fucks him through it, Eren’s muscles clenching all around him while Eren whimpers with the last dredges of pleasure until Mike is coming too, spilling inside him just like he asked for.

They pant together against the walls, Eren detaching himself from Mike one finger, one muscle at a time, until Mike has enough sense of self to let Eren slide down the wall and wobble over to the bed. He slumps into it, and it probably shouldn’t be so satisfying to see his cum smeared on Eren’s inner thighs, smell his own scent (musk, horse, pine wood) blending with Eren’s beneath the stink of sex. 

"Thanks for keeping me company, sir." Eren yawns, and blinks up at him. Before now, Mike might have mistaken that expression for a raw breed of innocence. He knows better now. 

"My pleasure." He says lowly. Because it certainly was. 

*

Levi is still in the main hall when Mike returns, a single candle burning low on the table. His sharp eyes trail Mike’s rumpled form, and he lets out a single breath through his nose like a laugh. "Brat got you too huh?" 


End file.
